


Blackmail

by shuuvee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nope literally just fluff and crack, This is not nearly as dark as the title implies, felix POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuvee/pseuds/shuuvee
Summary: Felix made a bet with Woojin and Minho that he comes to regret more and more as the day goes on -- he just hopes that Changbin doesn't find out.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rendawnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/gifts).



> This is pretty short, but I hope you enjoy reading it!

“I can’t, Minho,” Felix complained, massaging his temples. Just imagining the consequences of doing what they were asking was too much – there was no way.

“Felix, a deal’s a deal,” Woojin interjected for Minho. Woojin was splayed out on his bed – completely and totally engrossed by his Nintendo DS, going through spats of complete calm before furiously smashing buttons on the device. The eldest’s bedhead was awful, hair splayed out all over the place because of his complete and utter refusal to be productive today.

“I really can’t,” Felix protested again. His eyes frantically darted between Minho and Woojin, searching for even any sign of weakness. “I can’t,” he repeated. His worried expression only intensified as Minho and Woojin remained unmoved. Minho pursed his lips while Woojin kept playing his DS.

This time Minho spoke up: “Look, you have two options here, Felix.” Minho uncrossed his legs, letting them drape off the end of his bed. Woojin seemed to pause his game, looking over at Minho to hear what was coming next. Felix could feel his heart skipping a beat – was he going to get an out here?

“You can either hold up your end of the bet,” Minho started, “Or we can post _this_ video on YouTube for the entire world to see.”

Minho tapped a few buttons on his phone before flipping it around to show Felix and Woojin. As the muted video started to play, Felix instantly recognized it. Running a hand through his bleach-blonde hair, he started to run through the consequences of everyone in the world seeing this video. Felix’s worried feeling morphed into a deep, stomach-sinking feeling of complete horrification. “You wouldn’t,” he denied, his incredulous voice raising an octave.

Minho shook his head. “It’s your choice.”

“Look, Felix,” Woojin calmly added, gently tossing his DS aside, “you know that we can and will.”

Minho nodded. “You’ve gotta steal it by the end of the day or your tough-boy persona is over. The entire world will know your softie. So you've gotta steal it. Understood?”

“B-but—”

“—Understood?”

Felix looked down, the color flushing from his face. “Y-yeah,” he acquiesced. 

Minho and Woojin smiled. “Good boy, you’ve got til midnight.”

  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


“No freaking way, dude,” Seungmin waved off dismissively. “You’re on your own for your suicide mission.”

“Seungmin, please,” Felix pleaded in English. He collapsed on his own bed, grabbing the nearest plush to him and hugging it tightly across his chest. Seungmin was the only one he could trust to help him, and he absolutely needed Seungmin’s help – there was no way he could infiltrate Changbin and Chan’s room to steal what he needed to steal without a good distraction. Seungmin was the king of distractions and his roommate. He had no other options.

Felix watched as Seungmin sat up, crossed his legs and faced him head-on. “Look, Felix, I don’t know what you got yourself into here,” Seungmin started, his deadly serious voice highlighting the gravity of the problem. “But me? Helping you sneak into Chan’s room? Dude, after he’s done beating the crap outta you, he’s gonna beat the crap out of me.”

A short awkward silence played out between the two of them, Felix again looking for any sort of weakness in one of his bandmates. He found none.

“And my face is my main money-maker, Felix,” Seungmin added.

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I had any other options,” Felix mumbled before shoving his face into his plush. “WoojinandMinhohaveanincriminatingvideoofme.”

“What?”

He looked up at Seungmin: “Woojin and Minho have an incriminating video of me.”

The other boy laughed. “So they took a video of you doing literally anything?”

“ _This isn’t funny!_ ” Felix whisper-shouted at his friend, who was just cracking up even more now at his own joke. Felix bit his lip, trying not to imagine the entire band taunting him about the video. 

“No deal, dude, I wanna see this video myself.”

This was hopeless. Felix was really hoping he didn’t have to offer this. He knew he might have to, but he really didn’t want to. But, honestly? Anything was worth it to not have Minho and Woojin post that video.

“I’ll do your chore for one week,” Felix whispered.

Seungmin perked up. “Did I just hear you say one week?”

Felix nodded.

“You’ll get up early for one week to cook breakfast?”

“Yeah.”

“And I all I have to do is get Chan and Changbin out of their room?”

“For five minutes,” Felix added, adjusting a tuft of blonde hair that fell on his face. 

“Deal.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I hate getting up early, dude,” Seungmin replied. “When do you want this to happen?”

“As—As soon as possible,” Felix stammered.

“Gotcha,” Seungmin affirmed. He stood up, and he started making his way toward the door. “CHAN, CHANGBIN, I NEED SOME HELP KICKING YOUR BUTTS AT CALL OF DUTY.”

Within seconds, Felix heard screeching from both Chan and Changbin about how they were going destroy Seungmin. His roommate looked back at him, winked, and mouthed _Twenty minutes_ to him. Felix exhaled all the pent-up stress that he had accumulated in the past hour. He waited a few minutes until he heard Chan, Changbin, and Seungmin make their way to the front room. It was that easy? He should’ve offered two days. 

Once he heard the echoes of Call of Duty blaring through the dorm, he got up and peeked down the hallway: no one in sight. He made his move, swiftly getting inside Chan and Changbin’s room. He looked around Changbin’s side of the room, finding Gyu – Changbin’s prized Munchlax plush – thrown aside on one corner of Changbin’s bed. Yes, Gyu was what he had to steal -- Changbin wouldn't sleep without Gyu. Gyu was his only plush, and his most important belonging. Felix still heard Call of Duty in the background, so he decided to make his move. He grabbed Gyu, sprinted back to his room, and nestled Gyu among his collection of plushies on his own bed.

Felix grabbed his phone from the charger and took a picture of Gyu hidden on his bed. He sent it to both Minho and Woojin: _It’s done._

Minho replied a few seconds later: _Gotta make it til midnight!_

Felix stood there and thought for a moment.

 _I will_ , he typed back.

  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


Felix checked his phone: 12:01am. He made it. A wave of relief flooded over him, slumping back onto the wall his bed was pushed against. Now he was just gonna have to plant Gyu somewhere else in the dorm soon. No one would ever know it was him.

“Felix!”

Oh god. Felix felt all of the hairs on his neck stand up – he could recognize Changbin’s voice anywhere. Especially in his current hyper-aware state of holding Changbin’s most prized possession. He had to think on his feet; he had to hide Gyu. Gyu was small, but not super small. He only had one thought: he had to sit on Gyu. Moving quickly, he shoved Gyu under his lap through the gap between his legs. Felix could feel the spring from Gyu’s fluff pushing his butt up a little. It was going to have to do.

“Felix, have you seen –”

“—One sec, Changbin!” he nervously shouted. He tried to shove Gyu’s body and ears under his butt, full panic setting in. He knew Changbin was just outside his room, and he just hoped to God he didn’t get caught.

“Felix, you really have to see this,” he repeated, barging into Felix’s room. Felix knew he looked uncomfortable, but Changbin was so engrossed with his phone that he thought he might have a chance. It was a bit of a relief. Changbin sat right next to him, holding his phone so that both of them could see it. Felix could see that it was a video, and Changbin pressed play. Just then, Felix felt his heart stop.

It was YouTube. It was their YouTube channel. And the video that was playing – it was the video that Minho and Woojin had agreed not to post. He recognized the voices: Minho and Woojin's voices were piping up, taunting Felix. They were taunting him about the two dozen plushies spread around his sleeping body and the two more that were wrapped in his arms. He saw himself wake up and try to sleepily swat the phone and the other members away. All the feeling rushed from his face as Changbin just let the video play until its end. The sound of the video started to get muffled as he just zoned out, his mind racing with all the embarrassment of this video getting posted. 

The video abruptly ended, and Changbin started scrolling down to the comments section.

“’Felix is so cute, oh my god,’” Changbin parroted, trying to mimic one of their fans. “’He has more plushies than I do.’”

“Stop it!” Felix protested, trying to stop the torture. He shifted in his seat, feeling the fluff of Gyu move underneath him.

Changbin started looking around on Felix’s bed, looking for the plush that Felix had been holding in the video. He scooted closer to Felix, and Felix could feel his soul leave his body as Changbin came deadly close to where Gyu was hidden. He could sense the moment when Changbin realized something was below them; Changbin made a face, then looked down. 

“What’s that, Felix?”

“N-nothing.”

Changbin scooted back and started pulling on the dark-colored plush. Felix tried to stop Changbin, but Gyu was pulled from right underneath him.

“You stole Gyu!” Changbin shouted. “ _And you sat on him!?_ ” 

Felix moved away from Changbin, fear starting to overwhelm him. “It’s—It’s not what it looks like—”

“You’re dead meat, Felix!”

Felix shot up, and ran for the door.

“Get back here, Felix!”


End file.
